Technical Field
This disclosure is related to structures and methods for producing a high-voltage charge while electrically isolating high-voltage circuitry from other elements of the system; in particular, the disclosure is related to burner systems that include structures for applying a high-voltage charge to combustion reactions, while also providing a safeguard against accidental high-voltage shocks.
Description of the Related Art
Combustion processes are employed in many commercial and industrial systems for a wide range of purposes, such as, e.g., for environmental heating, power generation, smelting, refining, propulsion, etc. In many such systems, the combustion process can be modified by applying an electrical potential to the combustion reaction, in order, for example, to improve efficiency, reduce harmful emissions, localize heat production, etc. Typically, such a charge potential is applied via an electrode that carries a high voltage at very low current. Thus, although the voltage is very high, sometimes, for example, exceeding 40 or 50 kV, the power expended by such systems is very low.
High-voltage power is typically obtained employing a transformer, a voltage multiplier, or other type of converter to convert power from a relatively low-voltage source to the necessary high voltage.